


Daring

by MR01



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Going to Pound Town, I'm going to Hell for posting that tag and finding it hilarious, Idiots in Love, In honor of Pride month & their wedding, No Smut, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "She wants to be told what to do. That's true enough, I'll give you that. Here's where you have it wrong. Not by anyone but me."





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> My official contribution to 'Pride Month'. Thanks for reading. Also I don't own 'Gentleman Jack' someone else does.

* * *

_I've ordered you an Uber. Come out in 10.-_ L

 _Okay, cool. I can't wait to see you. Thank you Anne-_ W

* * *

 Ann looks at her phone and smiles. She had been getting hit on relentlessly by Anne Lister recently and it was blatantly obvious that the older woman wants something with her.

Of the romantic nature even if it's just a few moments probably.

She drops her old dentistry book on her bed as she opens her closet looking for something new and preferably hoe-ish to wear.

Normally she wouldn't do this or take such bold moves from people with a smile but she really wants to find out what Ms. Lister has in store for her.

 She puts her phone to charge then jumps into the shower glad that she finished her last session at the hair removal place down the street.

Once she finished getting dressed she moves to brush her teeth. Admiring herself thinking she cleans up nice.

Walking towards the entrance she spots the awaiting car.

Getting inside she is greeted by the driver.

Putting some headphones on she leans against the seat.

Re-reading her last interaction with Ms. Lister. Finding herself a real wired up bundle of nerves and excitement.

* * *

 "You're..whoa" Anne was going to say the word 'late' yet she finds that words abandon her as she looks at Ms. Walker.

She's wearing clothes that fit her body like a glove.

Ann walks past her and stares at her left corner. "What's that?"

"Oh that's just my Thermometer. His name is Jimbo. It's a play on words." Anne looks away from her giant weather announcer to stare at the breathtaking blond.

"Do you know why I called you here today?"

She sees the way her words and the plethora of implications Ann could be thinking about right now.

"You want to see me. You wished to see me come. Here I am." Ann bites the inside of her cheek as she waits for the outspoken woman to say or do anything really.

"Ann take off your clothes." Both stare at each other for a few seconds and then to Anne's surprise Ms. Walker is actually doing it.

Taking it all off and it is very clumsy and not that sexy at all which is surprising sure but Anne finds it adorable as she continues watching.

"Walk closer to me and stand still. Don't say a word or make a sound." 

Here Ann takes a pause gulping before nodding as if she had been talking to herself.

Taking a few steps forward she tilts her head up, standing proud before her even though she now has a full-blown blush covering her skin.

"Do you even know what I want to do with, to you? More importantly, do you want this. Because if you don't..I am not so sure about your motivation to come here or despite going this far."

Anne loves the way the blonde's eyes widened as goosebumps make themselves evident on her thighs and arms.

Her voice lowered as she takes pity on the poor, beautiful girl. 

She will let her leave without ever mentioning this moment to anyone if Ms. Walker has had a change of heart now that she knows her intentions undeniably clear.

"You called for me." Anne feels her heart hammering away in her chest and she shifts her weight onto her left foot to calm her nerves. "I will always come for you."

"Yes well.." Anne removes her baseball hat and hair-tie.

Undoing her professional made to look messy bun. Letting it fall well past her shoulders, the tips touching her lower back.

Ann watches in fascination as she sees that it almost reaches her waist.

"I could effortlessly misconstrue your words to suit my need."

The words 'please do' cross her lips the same moment they enter her mind and despite the fact that she is butt naked she laughs at herself and the look complete awe from the taller brunette.

The next thing she knows Ms. Lister is crossing what's left of the room to stop mere inches from her.

Her pupils are dilated and she looks almost feral in a far too self controlled manner.

"I could have you forgetting your own name by dinner time." As she says that her eyes are roaming her frame. 

Taking her time drinking her in. Feeling herself getting wet, ready to take this opportunity to move ahead a little further.

"I thought you to be a person who is more actions than words." Ann presses her lips together as she blinks.

Her eyelashes fluttering a little. Patient yet eager as she waits for whatever is to come next.

"You're flirting with me. You..You want this? Truly..huh." Anne finds that her voice cracks and she wants to make a puberty joke or do something, anything because moments like these just don't happen to her. 

Ann just smiles at her and Anne finds that she will not rest until she marries this woman.

Fuck dating and her games, any and all of her previous plans. She has found the love of her life in Ann Walker of all people. 

* * *

**(Earlier that day):**

**Shibden Enterprises Headquarters**

Marian looks positively enraged to the point where she makes it obvious that she wants to deck the idiot sitting across from her.

Not that Anne finds herself far behind in the line of thought.

They had been talking to Mr. Rawson about the last financial report posted when the conversation of Ms. Walker, the seemingly meek heiress to a lucrative business rival company and even greater fortune came up.

And it spiraled quickly to let both of the Lister sister's in on the fact the the only women Christopher here seems to be remotely fond of are his wife and his mother.

"She wants to be told what to do. That's true enough, I'll give you that. Here's where you have it wrong. Not by anyone but me."

Anne smiles something cocky the kind of thing Marian notes she has seen her older sister only make when she has gotten her way or beaten someone at their own game.

He gives her a look of disgust having clearly caught her meaning spot on before he apparently catches himself.

Toning it down as he turns his back on her. His eyes landing on Marian instead as he walks off. Not caring to give them another minute of his time.

"Well that busy wasn't all that pointless. You got you work questions answered and I, I found myself something worth investigating tonight. I'm going out, don't wait up."

Anne gets her smart key wanting to drive her lambo so that she can get what she needs before she proceeds with a half thought out plan.

"Also, I might bring you lunch or breakfast depends on how I feel on my way back here."

She moves to kiss her sister's face only to have her pull away from her. Judgy looking.

It's not her color. Anne thinks she could take a page from her book and go get laid.

Marian is a perfectly wonderful catch. Although she is a little boring in a workaholic kind of way.

 "So you are saying that you are going to invite Ms. Walker to your new office because c'mon it's empty and the building still hasn't opened. It's the perfect, right now spacious place to do it."

"Then what, fuck her just because you want to prove a point. And to that bag of dicks of all people. Gross. Don't do that. Don't be an asshole."

Marian looks away from her as she proceeds what she had been doing before Rawson had interrupted them with his visit.

She types away on her phone as she emails a few employees who had requested for the new overtime schedule.

"Yes. Well and no. I genuinely like her. She fascinates me. I'm infatuated with her strength, she has shown me and anyone I know nothing but kindness."

Anne thinks it is more than an attraction to her sex, money or position in society on her end.

And yet that bedding her and holding a number of conversations or plan excursions with-for her would also be a decent way to go about figuring it all out.


End file.
